The Store Room
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Hikaru wanted to confess to Akira, but there was no opportunity until the lock broke on the store room of the Go Association.


The Store Room

My apologies to the fans of "Rivals and Friends", if you are expecting another friendship story, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I couldn't leave these two boys alone without pairing them, romantically, at least once. To ease your mind, consider this a different universe from the one "Rivals and Friends" sprang from. I'm perfectly contented to think of them as just friends. However, mangaka must write a tiresome 'love interest' for main characters. Never mind if they have little in common, the girl makes all of the moves, and the boy appears to forget she exists for months at a time. That is why I end up pairing the boys with someone prettier.

ceo

Hikaru Shindou was frustrated. He wanted to confess to Akira Touya but they only met in public places and the boy was always busy. Shindou had the feeling Touya had something to say to him too, but Shindou was growing increasingly popular. It was more than him finally becoming 2-dan, it was that word has spread that Shindou's play was unusual and innovative.

"Even if I do confess, will we ever get a chance to date? How did Touya's dad find the time to woo his mom? No I mustn't think that way. I believe our feelings are mutual and once we cross that barrier, we will be able to freely message each other any time of the day and night. Besides there will be many romantic lunches."

Shindou grinned at himself as his thoughts turned more positive. After all schedules can be rearranged to allow them one evening free for romance.

"It looks like Touya's parents will be traveling for long periods of time. I'll have to keep the poor boy company."

Shindou's thoughts turned feral and a lady took a wide step around the dangerous looking boy.

"One day Mr. Touya will settle down at last but I think by then one or both of us will have his own place. A love nest."

Shindou was always a positive thinker. He was confident that the opportunity would arise sooner or later for his confession. It never entered his mind that he misread Touya's blushes and curious looks. He was sure of a positive response to his confession. He never doubted even though he had zero experience in such things. He was indeed a very confident (perhaps foolish) boy.

Shindou greeted his friends as he entered the Go Association. They put their things away and Waya and Shindou went to the vending machines. They got their drinks and chatted when they heard a loud noise and swearing. They also heard sensei trying to calm someone. Shindou realized where the noise was coming from.

"Something is going on at the store room."

"There is a store room?" Asked Waya.

"Yes sensei showed it to me when I was in my slump. I thought looking up some stuff would help me get out of it but it didn't work. In fact it made it worse."

Waya was told by Isumi that Shindou was deeply troubled by something or more likely someone. They reasoned that someone connected to the Go world had died suddenly and that is why it was Go that brought Shindou back to life. But this mysterious person wasn't known by the Go Association. Waya wondered if it was Sai. Waya knew Shindou was connected to Sai somehow. Isumi agreed it was a strong possibility. But for some reason, age, infirmity or social anxiety kept this person from joining the Go world formally. Isumi got full credit for bringing their friend back. The Go world wouldn't be quite the same without him. Sensei was also relieved. He put his reputation on the line by accepting the boy. Shindou had something special about him that even the top players recognized in him. If the mysterious and wondrous Sai was Shindou's secret advisor, it would explain so much. One day Waya will ask him.

"So what's in the store room?" Asked Waya.

"Just what you would expect. Books and papers, old records."

"Blech."

Shindou smiled at his friend. They shared a distaste for study.

The boys sipped their drinks as they walked to the store room. Sensei was kneeling next to a man in coveralls. He was grumbling.

"It's no use Sensei. It's going to have to wait until tomorrow or the next day. I'll order the part now,"

The workman pulled out his phone began to type into it. Sensei noticed the boys.

"Oh, hello Waya, Shindou."

"What's wrong Sensei?" Asked Shindou.

"This old lock finally broke. Luckily nothing valuable is stored in here. At least nothing of value to an outsider. Nothing but a bunch of old records."

The boys nodded their understanding.

"Go along boys, we will be starting soon."

The boys bowed and walked to the elevators, tossing out their cans as they went. Just as the elevator started, the jolt made Shindou realize something. The store room, temporally unlocked, was the perfect place for a confession. As they exited the elevator, Shindou spotted the object of his affections. He had a soft look on his face as he called out.

"Touya."

The boy held back as Waya entered the room. Shindou stepped close to Touya and whispered to him.

"Will you come with me during lunch? There is something I want to tell you."

Touya was delighted. He developed a crush on Shindou and would go anywhere to be alone with him.

"Of course."

It took only a moment but the arrangement was made by the hopeful boys.

They were even more delighted to find themselves seated next to each other. They chatted softly about nothing at all. Just being able to gaze at their crush was enough.

Waya was seated next to Isumi. They were on the opposite side of the room from Shindou and Touya and had an unobstructed view of the crushing boys.

"Those two have gotten chummy." Said Waya.

"I believe it has gone deeper than that." Stated Isumi.

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch them."

Waya did just that. During the morning, while his opponent was contemplating his next move, Waya watched them. What he saw could only be called flirting. Shindou would steal moments to admire Touya and smile at him. A blush was on Touya's face the whole time. Waya watched as Touya would sneak peeks and turn away and smile softly.

Waya turned to Isumi and caught his eye. They couldn't speak but Waya spoke with his eyes.

"Seriously!" His facial expression displayed his shock.

Isumi made a solemn nod of his head. Waya's jaw dropped. Isumi was able to return to his game without missing a beat. But Waya was stunned by the possibility of his best friend being gay and in love with his rival. He couldn't think about it for very long as his opponent spoke.

"Young man, it's your turn."

Waya apologized for not paying attention and refocused on his game. He was barely able to keep up with his opponent and risked losing the game.

"Stupid Shindou and Touya. They distracted me." He thought.

Shindou was also distracted, not enough to lose the game, but there should be a law against Touya wearing blue. He looked beautiful in blue. It brought a light to his eyes.

It was nearly lunch time and Shindou was pleased. He laid traps all over the board and it looked like his opponent could fall into a number of them. He placed a stone and snuck another peek at his crush. The boy's hair shined in the sun and shifted as he moved, framing his face. Touya placed a stone and they shared a smile. Sensei called lunch and they simultaneously stood up and slipped out of the room before anyone else could. The boys left behind stunned opponents and whispering friends.

They quickly walked to the elevator and managed to get in it by themselves. Shindou saw Touya's hand and slipped his own in it. Touya was startled and blushed, he peeped at Shindou and Shindou was smiling gently at him. Touya thought he was never going to stop blushing. It was a whole new world for him. He grinned and threaded their fingers, touching this way was more intimate. It was Shindou's way of saying 'I like you' and Touya's silent response of 'me too'.

The old elevator shuttered to a stop and Shindou led the way to the store room. He opened the door and pressed on the small of Touya's back to get him in quickly. He gently shut the door and watched as Touya looked around.

"This is where they store old records, Father told me about it."

Touya looked at the books and read the titles. He realized there were many biographies about famous Go players.

"You should keep your voice down. We aren't allowed to be in here without permission. As luck has it the lock broke and the man won't be back to fix it, at least until tomorrow."

Touya turned and gave him a flirtatious look.

"I know you pretty well, Shindou. You are not the studious type. Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to tell you something in private for a week but well, you're very popular." Shindou blushed.

Touya's heart quickened.

"Shindou been wanting to tell me something? Does he feel the same as me?" He thought and managed to squeak out loud:

"W-what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Shindou gulped, looked down, took a deep breath and then looking straight into Touya's eyes and said:

"I love you."

Touya's eyes widened and he turned back to the shelves as his heart hammered. He had to say it back. Touya could stare down any adult challenger in any Go competition. But he had to get a crush on a boy who is too straightforward. However, he was charmed by Shindou's cleverness to get them alone. He took a steady breath and felt he needed a minute. Touya fingered a book.

"Shindou, how do you know you love me?"

Touya was at the far end of the room with the table and chairs in between them. Shindou moved to the center of the room, the better to see his love.

"We were only eleven when we met."

Touya nodded to show he remembered the day that forever changed their lives. Shindou continued:

"I was too young to understand myself but that was five years ago. I know and accept myself now. I realized when puberty hit I was supposed to fall in love with the neighbor girl. It seems everyone expected it. Such a thing only suits them, their agenda and desires. It has nothing to do with me. What an assumption that just because I grew up with her I would automatically fall in love and be straight. I failed to do both but it is irrational to believe everything would happen so neatly. Like everyone marries the girl next door, but almost no one does."

Touya turned around, amazed by Shindou's speech. He realized Shindou must have fought with this girl (perhaps even his parents) recently.

Shindou panted a bit, he recently fought with Akari and she stormed off crying. He couldn't help being gay. It just happened at birth. The girl came right out and asked him out. He said 'no' and she told him what their families expected and he was forced to come out to the girl. The good thing that came out of the dramatic event is he realized his true feelings for Touya.

Touya was impressed by Shindou, clearly the boy had given it a lot of thought. Touya hadn't come out to his parents, yet, but it seemed Shindou did, Touya admired his bravery. However, he also felt his pain. Touya walked over to Shindou and placed a warm hand on his arm. Shindou drew from the comforting hand and covered it with his own.

"Akari isn't who I want to talk about right now. I had a fight with her because I can't return her feelings. It isn't like I encouraged her. You would think she would have gotten the hint by now. At any rate, because of the fight I realized my feelings for you."

"I felt them. You've been flirting with me for a while."

"I'm not the type to hold back."

"I know. I like that about you. What do you like about me?"

"I hope you don't mind but I find you to be very pretty."

"I take after my mother." Touya nodded his head, he wasn't the least bit offended.

"I like your fierceness, determination and strength."

"Thank you."

"How do you feel about me?"

Touya turned away and walked over to the shelves again. He fingered a book.

"I like your energy, positive attitude and determination to win against all odds."

Touya gave his crush a peep.

"I also like your face, you have pretty eyes."

Shindou grinned. Touya turned back to the shelf, his face and neck in a deep flush.

"I love you Hikaru Shindou."

"Touya."

Shindou walked over to his love, turned him around and hugged him tight.

"I love you so much, Akira Touya. So much it hurts."

Touya gripped the back of the other boy's shirt.

"Me too."

Touya and Shindou had to adjust a bit but the boys found a comfortable place and cuddled. After a few moments. Shindou pulled back, he looked at Touya with affection. He tilted his head and planted a kiss on the eager lips of Touya. They kissed a few times and broke apart.

"I don't want to do this kind of thing here." Said Touya.

"I agree. Let's wait until our first date. Besides I'm starving."

"Yes let's get our lunches."

Touya checked his watch and was surprised it had been only fifteen minutes. The couple slipped out of the room and back to the elevator holding hands.

"Touya. You have an appointment at five?"

"Yes, you too, right."

"I do. I think I can finish off my opponent by three or four. Will you wait for me in the break room?"

"I'll meet you there. I'll probably finish by then."

"Ok, even if just a half an hour let's go somewhere and talk things over."

"Agreed and Shindou…"

"Yeah?"

"Let's kiss some more."

"Touya!" Said Shindou.

They laughed together as they entered the break room. Waya waved them over and the new couple sat down next to Waya and Isumi. The two looked a bit rumpled and mussed. Their lips weren't swollen because they only kissed lightly. The boys will soon learn how to kiss properly. Never the less, there was a glow about them as they got out their bento. Waya leaned over and said:

"Come on you two, confess. You guys snuck away for a make out session. Admit it you two are a couple."

Touya and Shindou stopped breathing, grateful the other people were too far away to hear Waya. It was a nice day and most of the people went out to eat. They exchanged a look and shrugged. If it was anyone but Waya and Isumi they wouldn't have admitted to it.

"Yes we are a couple, we just got together. We were talking in the store room." Stated Touya.

Isumi asked Touya about the store room. They chatted a bit about studying in there. At the same time Shindou asked Waya:

"Is it obvious we were kissing?"

"You are a bit rumpled." Answered Waya with a glint in his eye.

Shindou straightened himself a bit. The new couple started to eat as they only had a half an hour left.

"You guys don't have to worry. Isumi and I are supportive." Said Waya.

Isumi nodded in agreement and he warned them:

"Just don't use the store room again."

"We won't it was a one-time opportunity." Said Shindou.

"The gods were in our favor." Said Touya.

The boys finished their lunch and visited the restroom to straighten their clothes.

The boys won their games by three o'clock and had ample time to talk and make plans. They stopped by a convenience store for some snacks and ate them in the nearby park. They settled on a movie and dinner for their first date on their next night off. They silently wondered how far things would go that first night. Touya believed his chastity would remain intact, for now. A few quick kisses behind a tree and they parted. Both boys were more than satisfied with how the day turned out.

ceo

I can understand if you think Touya is completely out of character. He is acting all bashful and I hinted he would be uke. In my mind's eye Touya is bashful this one day because he is experiencing something for the first time and he is out of his element. He is also feeling really lovely-dovely and it's throwing him off. But he will soon feel more confident. I like to think this pair would switch as they both are very determined boys. But when I imagined Touya this time around, I saw him as uke. Even if he is uke, I think he would give directions from the bottom. I hope Shindou seems to be in character. I see him as a seme but his ego isn't so big he can't bottom if Touya demands it. The muses ordered me to put that thing about Akari. How can she go on hoping for years when he is clearly not that into her? Because of the fight, Shindou learned something very important about himself. He loves Touya so dearly, he is bursting. His straightforwardness embarrasses Touya but he loves that part of Shindou too.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.


End file.
